mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 2-Kennenlernen der etwas anderen Art
Chain of Tragedy Kapitel 2-Kennenlernen der etwas anderen Art „Hey, Aya-chan, ich bin’s. Ich wollte nur mal…“ Zero blieb stehen und starrte die Fremde an. „Wer bist du denn“, fragte er giftig. Alessa funkelte ihn wütend an. Etwas an ihm mochte sie überhaupt nicht. Das Tier in ihr wollte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle zerfetzen, doch sie hatte inzwischen gelernt es zu unterdrücken. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, gab sie ebenso giftig zurück. Zero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Zero Kiryu“, stellt er sich vor. „Alessa“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Zero setzte sich auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Fenster. Als sie aufgegessen hatte, schielte sie zu ihm rüber. Er saß immer noch dort und sah aus dem Fenster. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, warum er so gelassen war. „Sag mal, hast du nicht irgendwas Wichtiges zu tun“, fragte sie ihn genervt. Zero blickte sie nur kurz an und sah danach wieder nach draußen. Da platzte Alessa der Kragen. Mit einem unmenschlichen Knurren stürzte sie sich auf ihn, packt ihn am Kragen und drückt ihn an die nächste Wand. Zero zog seine Bloody Rose und hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf. Voller Wut packt sie noch fester zu. Ach wie gern würde sie ihn jetzt hier und auf der Stelle zerfleischen. `Mach es, es sieht dich keiner´, flüsterte die zweite Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Erschrocken ließ sie Zero los und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie fiel auf die Knie und hielt ihren Kopf in den Händen. Sie wand sich, als hätte sie große Schmerzen und flüsterte immer wieder: „Nein. Ich will das nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Zero stand vor ihr und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Gerade noch hatte die Fremde ihn bedroht und nun brach sie vor ihm zusammen. Ehe er reagieren konnte hörte er schon eine altbekannte Stimme. „Ich bin wieder zurück. Ich hoffe die Bücher werden dir gefallen. Ich…“ Entsetzt ließ Ayame die Bücher fallen. Schnell eilte sie zu Alessa hin und legte einen Arm um sie. „Was ist passiert?“, wisperte sie. Zero schaute sie nicht an. „Sie hat mich angegriffen und ist dann zusammen gebrochen.“ Ayame blickte auf und schaute Zero vorwurfsvoll an. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld“, verteidigte er sich. „Schon gut! Aber es wäre jetzt besser, wenn du gehst, Kiryu-kun!“ Sie sagte es langsam und mit Nachdruck, so dass Zero sofort den Raum verließ. Ayame half Alessa auf und brachte sie wieder zum Bett. Danach machte sie ihr eine Tasse Tee fertig, zur Beruhigung. Alessa war wieder normal und nahm sich ein Buch und fing an zu lesen. Ayame beunruhigte es, dass Alessa so auf Zero reagierte. Wahrscheinlich reagierte ihr Werwolf auf den Vampir in Zero. Doch wenn sie jedes Mal, wenn sie einem Vampir begegnet so reagierte, würde Ayame noch einige Hände voll zu tun haben. Sie schaute nach draußen. Bald würde es Abend werden und dann war die Zeit der Vampire gekommen. ----------------------------------------- Sie konnte spüren, wie ES an den dünnen Silberstäben vorbei strich, welche sie beide von einander trennten. Stäbe, welche durch Zusammenprall und starkes Gewicht ihre einstige Form und Stabilität langsam verloren. Sie hatte den Jungen nicht anfallen wollen, aber sie musste. Dieser widerliche süße Geruch, welcher schwach von ihm ausgegangen war, hatte sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Sie musste sich besser zurück halten, sie würde bestimmt nicht hier bleiben dürfen, wenn sie jemanden anfiel. Sie musste sich zumindest entschuldigen, selbst wenn sie wieder auf ihn los ging. Ayame hatte ihr wirklich Wolfsbücher besorgt. Zum größten Teil waren es Bücher über normale Wölfe und ihr Rudel, aber ein Buch war sogar ein Fantasyroman über eine Vampirprinzessin und einen aufständischen Werwolf, welcher sich dem König immer wieder widersetzte und gleichzeitig hinter seinem Rücken mit seiner geliebten Tochter zusammen war. So jemand wie sie wusste, dass es für diese beiden Spezien unmöglich war, alles andere außer Feinde zu sein. Allein schon wegen der Hierarchie. Aber es war amüsant zu erfahren, dass es vielleicht einmal so gewesen war und seit diesem Tag die Fehde der Rassen bestand. Bei der spannendsten Stelle legte sie das Buch zur Seite und sah zu Ayame hinüber, welcher an ihrem Schreibtisch etwas schrieb. Alessa wollte an die frische Luft, sie wollte den Abendwind auf ihrer Haut spüren und dabei zusehen, wie langsam die Sterne auf Firmament erwachten. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ruhiger werden würde, wenn erst einmal die Nacht herein brach und sie sich im Licht des Mondes banden konnte. „Ayame-Sempai“, fragte sie und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, während Ayame das zu Ende schrieb, was sie gerade begonnen hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun“, fragte Angesprochene. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für mich, nach draußen zu gelangen, ohne jemanden zu begegnen?“ „Du weißt, dass du erst einmal lieber hier bleiben solltest“, meinte Ayame, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und schritt zu Alessa. „Ich weiß“, murmelte Alessa und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „es ist nur so, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich ab und zu nachts nach draußen käme. Es…ich brauche das Mondlicht“, endete sie und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Ayame. Ayame seufzte. „Noch 20 Minuten, dann können wir zum Direktor gehen, ohne dass wir jemanden begegnen“, sie ließ aus, dass dann die Night-Class Unterricht hatte, sicher würde es Alessa nur verwirren, dass es verschiedene Klassen gab. `Sicher gibt es eine Ausgangssperre für die Schüler´, dachte Alessa und nickte leicht, vielleicht würde sie sogar noch heute etwas frische Luft erhaschen können. Sie schnurrte innerlich, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob nur sie alleine schnurrte, aber zumindest, schien der Abstand zu den Stäben wieder größer zu werden und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich weiter ausstrecken müsste um das Fell unter ihrer Haut spüren zu können. 15 Minuten, bis sie gehen würden, die Zeit schien endlos zu sein. ------------------------------ ´Ja, dieses Mädchen ist mir ähnlich. Auch sie hat zu viel Leid gesehen. Zu viel blutige Taten. Zu viel Tod. Wie ich.´ #Flashback# '„'Ich will nicht, Mama.“ „Keine Widerrede, Zöpfe haben dir schon immer gestanden. Und heute gehen wir aus, also sei vernünftig und halt still, Ayame.“ Die kleine 8-Jährige saß schmollend in einem rosa Rüschenkleid auf dem Stuhl, und ließ sich, wenn auch unfreiwillig, von ihrer Mutter ihre blonden Haare frisieren. „Tsubaki, kommst du auch?“ Ayames Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. „Nii-san!“, rief sie ihm freudig zu. Er kam lächelnd die Treppe runter. „Vater kommt später. Er muss noch etwas erledigen.“ „Ich gehe mal nach ihm sehen.“, sagte die Mutter und küsste Ayame und Tsubaki auf die Wange. Ayame wartete bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Wo willst du hin, Ayame-nee-chan?“ Die Kleine lachte und rief nur: „Verstecken!“ Schnell rannte sie zu der Verandatreppe. Darunter war ein Bunker wo sie sich immer versteckt. Ihr Lieblingsplatz. Geschickt kletterte sie durch die Öffnung und wartete. Sie wartete lange, selbst als der Abend dämmerte, blieb sie in ihrem Versteck. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. *Knacks!* Erschrocken schreckt Ayame aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Sie hörte Schritte und Stimmen. „Ein wirkliches köstliches Mahl“, sagte eine Grabesstimme. „Äußerst köstlich!“ Ein Auto fuhr auf den Hof, die Personen stiegen ein und das Auto fuhr wieder weg. Vor Angst wimmernd stieg sie aus ihrem Versteck und rannte ins Haus hinein. Sie rannte durch den Hausflur, das Wohnzimmer, die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer ihres Vaters. Als sie dort ankam, erschrak sie. Das ganze Zimmer war ein völliges Durcheinander. Blätter lagen auf dem Boden, Stuhle waren umgeschmissen worden. „Mama, Papa, Nii-san!“, sagte sie leise in den Raum hinein. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas nassen unter ihren Füßen. Eine schwarze Pfütze. Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum, der Donner grollte. Das war nicht Schwarz, das war rot. Rot wie Blut. Ayame sah auf. Die Blutspur lief bis in die Ecke. Dort waren Körper. Ein weiterer Blitz gab ihr die Erkenntnis. Zwei entstellte Gestalten lagen dort auf dem Boden. Überall war Blut. Sie musste ein Würgen unterdrücken, als sie den Gestalten näher kam. Plötzlich entdeckt sie einen Gegenstand. Das Medaillon ihrer Mutter. Ayame brach zusammen. Sie hob ihren Kopf in den Himmel und schrie so laut sie konnte. „Ayame-senpai!“ Die Stimme ließ sie aus dem Tagtraum aufwachen. Alessa blickte sie mit Hundeblick an. „Die 20 Minuten sind vorbei.“ Ayame schaute auf die Uhr. „Echt jetzt? Das ging ja schnell rum.“ Sie räumte ihre Sachen auf. Noch immer hallte ihr eigener Schrei in ihrem Kopf, doch sie riss sich zusammen. „Gut. Folge mir Alessa-chan.“ Ein kleines Stück mussten sie im Freien laufen. Alessa genoss den Mondschein und schien richtig ausgeglichen zu sein. Doch plötzlich veränderte sie sich schlagartig. Ayame hatte den Sinneswandel sofort bemerkt. Und sie wusste auch was die Ursache war. Sie roch Blut. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Alessa aufzuhalten, doch die war inzwischen auf und davon. Mit schlechtem Gewissen nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. --------------------- Sie hatte es genossen den frühen Abendwind auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, die ersten Strahlen des aufgegangenen Mondes. Es war ein Gefühl von Freiheit gewesen, auch wenn diese Beschreibung nicht gerade auf ihre jetzige Situation passte. Doch dann war da wieder dieser Geruch gewesen. Dieser süßliche Geruch, welcher wie pures Gift wirken konnte, doch er war schwacher gewesen, als bei Kiryū. Aber dafür war ein weiterer Geruch um einiges stärker gewesen und ehe sie sich versah, rannte sie. Ihre Knochen wurden mit jedem Schritt schwerer, die Blässe ihrer Haut, bekam einen silbernen Stich, welcher durch das Mondlicht verstärkt wurde. Und hätte man in ihre Augen gesehen, hätte man bemerkt, dass die einst feinen silbernen Fäden nun dicker geworden waren und sich wie ein Spinnennetz um die Pupillen sammelten. Ein Rasseln in ihrer Kelle wurde hörbar, als sie noch mehr Geschwindigkeit erlangte. Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, stieß sie sich mit einiger Kraft vom Boden ab und landete auf einem dicken Ast einer Buche. Wie ein Jäger sich an seine Beute schlich, hockte sie im Dickicht des Baumes, die Arme nach vorne gestreckt wie Krallen und die Beine angezogen zum Sprung. Der Wind wehte aus der falschen Richtung, wenn man sie hätte entdecken wollen. Das einzige Bemerkbare, wenn man hin gesehen hätte, wären die silbernen Streifen in der Dunkelheit gewesen. Ein blonder Junge hielt gerade die blutende Hand eines Mädchens, die sich anscheinend mit einem seltsamen Eisenstab wehren wollte. Hinter ihr standen zwei weitere Mädchen, eines schien verletzt zu sein. Der Blick Alessas hing kaum merklich länger an der blutenden Wunde, bevor ihr Blick zu dem letzten glitt. Ein weiterer Junge, welchem diese Situation allerdings unangenehm zu sein schien. Der blonde Junge, hob die Hand des Mädchens gerade an seinen Mund und offenbarte länger werdende Eckzähne. Das war der Moment, indem Alessa sprang. Die Kraft zum Abstoß war zu groß gewesen, weswegen Alessa den blonden Jungen unter ihrem schwerer gewordenem Gewicht begrub und sie sogar mit ihm noch ein paar Meter bis zum nächsten Baum über die Erde schlitterten. Mit den Fingernägeln, welche langsam zu schwarzen Krallen zu werden schien, hielt sie seine Schultern auf den Boden gedrückt und mit ihren Beinen, welche eine kleine und doch seltsame Veränderung annahmen, hielt sie sein Becken unten. Allerdings sah sie nicht ihn an, sondern den anderen Jungen mit den braun-roten Augen, welcher dem Blonden unter ihr auf eine Art und Weise ähnlich schien. Ihre Lippen waren so verzogen, so dass man ihr ganzes Gebiss sah, welches schärfer als das normaler Menschen schien, aus ihrer Kehle drang ein unmenschliches und lautes Grollen, als der noch stehende Junge auf sie zu kommen wollte. Das Silber in ihren Augen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dicker. Nur mit Selbstbeherrschung und dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht würde bleiben können, hielt sie sich davon ab, ihre Zähne in dem Fleisch unter ihr zu versenken. All diese Reaktionen hatten nicht länger als fünf Sekunden gebraucht und genau danach, brachen Ayame Higurashi und Zero Kiryū durchs Gebüsch und stockten, als sie die Situation sahen, in welcher alle Anwesenden waren.